My Baby
by moony1
Summary: Okay guys this is a little different I must warn you. It has to do with Hilde and Relena both finding out they're pregnant by the two men they love, but these men don't know because they ran off with each other...
1. Default Chapter Title

My Baby  
By: Moony  
Chapter 1  
'I should have told him. I knew it, but I know it would have only made things harder or worse he would take it away from me and that would be something I could not handle, so I just did not tell him...'  
  
Hilde walked out of the doctor's office and sighed. The baby was fine and healthy, but she knew it would be; it was Duo's child. Hilde drove herself home. No one knew about the child. She didn't know whom to tell. She thought Relena Peacecraft might help her, but Relena was dealing with the same problem she was. Relena was also a bit radical when it came to Heero and she just might use Hilde's baby to break Heero and Duo up. Hilde decided that was not an option. She decided that she couldn't tell anyone who was in contact with Duo or had friends who were. She was glad her mother couldn't see her now. How ashamed she'd be at Hilde. Her mother had always warned her about this, but she didn't listen. Hilde didn't even know if Duo even remembered the night his child was conceived. They both had had way to much to drink that night and the only way Hilde knew was because she woke up in his bed naked with him beside her, then two weeks later he was gone and she was stuck with his child. She didn't mind, honestly. If that was the only way she'd be able to keep a part of Duo, so be it. She didn't care. She sighed and touched her stomach as she unlocked the door to her house. It was an incredible feeling to know something that you made was growing inside of you. She swung the door open and switched on the light. She gasped when she saw someone sitting on the couch. The person looked at her and got up. The person's hair was long and down to the lower part of their back.   
"Duo?" Hilde whispered. She switched on the light and saw Relena standing there with tearstains on her cheeks. "Relena?" Hilde cried even more surprised.   
"I, I didn't know where else to go," Relena stated. Hilde saw Relena's whole body was shaking.   
"How'd you get in?" Hilde asked and headed over to Relena she took her hands and sat down. Relena was pulled down with her and they were sitting on the couch.  
"I stole it from Duo," Relena admitted. "I knew it was wrong and selfish, but I had to get away and you were the only person I could think of to go to."  
"What about Noin?" Hilde asked. Relena shook her head.   
"Noin would have made me go back."  
"What are you running from, Relena?"  
"Everything. I have a problem Hilde. I honestly don't know how it happened. I do not remember a thing, but I'm going to have a baby," Relena whispered almost as if she didn't believe it herself. Hilde gasped.   
"Who's child is it? Do you know?" Hilde asked.  
"I drank to much that night. I was with Heero and the next thing I knew I woke up in a bed with no clothes on and Heero was no where to be found," Relena explained. Hilde's mind ran wild. How odd that almost the exact same thing happened to her. Was it destiny, or was it just ironic turn of fate? Hilde gulped and knew she would now have to tell Relena, but first she wanted to ask her one question.  
"Relena, does Heero know?" Hilde asked.  
"I'm sure he knows about the night, but I have not told him about the baby. I don't want him to know. He might take it away," Relena whimpered. Hilde nodded. She decided her story would have to wait. This was just too weird.   
"Then you'll just stay here with me. I have an extra room and I won't breath a word about you being her," Hilde smiled.   
"Thank you, Hilde," Relena sighed and looked down at her hands  
"Because it seems we are in the same boat." Relena's head shot up.  
"What?" She asked.  
"It's so odd that almost the same thing happened to me and you. I don't understand how it could, the chances are almost zero, but it did. Relena I'm going to have Duo's baby," Hilde said. Relena's eyes got big and she shook her head just slightly.  
"Then, I, I guess you'll show me a good doctor," Relena managed a smile.   
"I guess so," Hilde replied. "We are going to have a hell of a time."  
  
Okay guys I really don't think this is that good of a story and I want to know what you guys think. If I get enough positive reviews then I'll continue, if not I'll just pull the story and give up on it. So just review and tell me how you feel. It's all up to you guys.   
Love,  
Moony  
  



	2. My Baby II

My Baby  
Chapter 2  
By Moony  
Relena woke up in a strange place. She leaned up and looked around. She remembered now. She was at Hilde's house. She got out of bed and put on some clothes she borrowed from Hilde. She would have to get a job now that she was on her own. She would have to find some way to support her soon coming child and she couldn't rely on her fortune. She could be traced if she used any of her credit cards. She was glad she had brought as much cash as possible with her. She got her wallet out of her purse that was sitting on the empty dresser. She opened it and began counting her money. She had fifty thousand. She had used one thousand getting up here. She sighed and put it back. She would have to get more. She wanted her child to be totally happy. Maybe she could go back after the child was born and tell them that she had an affair with a man in the colonies and he was in a horrible accident and died. So she thought she'd come back and raise her child with the only other family she had. She sighed. She'd talk to Hilde about it. She heard Hilde singing. She decided she'd go and see what she was doing. Hilde had a lovely voice. She walked out of her room and heard Hilde in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Hilde with headphones on shaking her butt while she was scrambling eggs. Relena began to giggle. Hilde started singing loudly.   
"You make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman, woman!" Hilde cried. Relena became hysterical. She nearly fell on the ground laughing. This got Hilde's attention she turned around and gasped. "Relena!" she cried. Relena kept laughing. "I, I didn't know you were there," Hilde exclaimed as she ripped the headphones off. Relena stopped laughing but kept a grin on her face.   
"I haven't laughed like that since I met   
Heero," Relena smiled. "I needed that."   
"Well, I'm glad it was funny for you," Hilde smiled. "Are you hungry? I have eggs."   
"Sure," Relena replied. Hilde made two plates and put them on the table. Relena and Hilde sat.   
"I haven't been shopping in a while, so I don't have too much at the moment. I thought I would go out today. Would you like to come?"   
"I'd love to. Hilde, there was something I didn't tell you last night. I brought some money with me. I won't be depending on my Darilan or Peacecraft money after this is gone, because they could trace me if I used any of my credit cards," Relena explained.   
"How much do you have?" Hilde asked.   
"Fifty thousand," Relena replied. Hilde choked on her eggs. "I know, I know. It's not that much at all but it should..." Hilde shook her hand for Relena to stop.   
"No! That's a lot! I mean that could take care of us for at least three years if we used it right. Oh, God Relena, with that we'll be totally fine!" Hilde replied.   
"But the babies..." Relena whispered.   
"I still have my job," Hilde smiled. She figured Relena had been raised with out any money problems, in fact she knew it. But Hilde on the other hand, had grown up in poverty and knew how to survive on the streets. Now that she had her grandfather's savage yard she was pretty well set, but now she was better than set. She began laughing. Relena's distressed look worsened. Hilde opened her eyes and looked at her. "Oh Relena, we're perfectly fine!"   
"I still want a job," Relena replied.   
"Oh you do?" Hilde asked.   
"Yes. I want to prove to everyone and myself that I could live on my own," Relena replied. Hilde nodded and smiled.   
"Well, you have your chance, but this is going to be a little harder than normal. I mean you do have a child," Hilde said and sipped some coffee that she had made earlier.   
"I know," Relena sighed. "I don't understand. Why did Heero and Duo run off together like that?"   
"I guess they," Hilde paused and then found enough courage to continue. "Love each other." Relena looked at Hilde. She saw the girl's eyes were just as watery as her own.   
"I guess so, but didn't they know we loved them too?" Relena replied.   
"I told Duo once," Hilde sighed. "He didn't hear me though and I didn't have the nerve to tell him again."   
"I told Heero all the time. He would just look at me and walk off. There was no emotion in his eyes when I would say it. I suppose that it means he doesn't care. I don't really know how I could move on. I mean I have his child and no man wants another man's child," Relena sighed.   
"I won't marry. I will just raise this child the way I see fit and tell him about how glorious his father was and to love him even though he is not here. I may even tell him that his father died before he was born. I don't want my baby to think it was abandoned," Hilde said and dipped her finger in her coffee.   
"I was thinking about going back after the child is born and tell them that I met someone and married, but he died and I decided to come back since I didn't want my child growing up with just me as it's family," Relena sighed. "You could come with me."   
"Wouldn't it be odd that we each have a child though, and Heero would remember about that night and he might wonder," Hilde said.   
"Yes, but I will have to think of something. Besides what would he care? He has Duo now." The thought made Relena angry.   
"Do you think anyone will come here looking for you?" Hilde asked.   
"They shouldn't. Duo will just think he misplaced your key and no one really thinks we know each other that well. I don't think they'll come here. I don't even think they'll look in space. All they'd have to do was call Quatre and he would be just as baffled as the rest..."   
* * * *  
"I can't believe she's done this!" Quatre cried to Trowa after he got off the phone with Noin. "Relena of all people to run away from her commitments!"   
"But Quatre, you must understand. The man she loves just ran away with someone else. I'm sure she'll be back in a few weeks after she's had time to let it soak in," Trowa said calmly.   
"That's just it, Trowa. I'm afraid it's something much worse that is keeping Relena away and forced her to do this. Where could she have gone?" Quatre sat down and pondered.   
"Has anyone told Heero or Duo? I'm sure Heero could find her easily," Trowa remarked.   
"No, Noin said that she didn't want them to know," Quatre replied. "Could she be with Sally Po? No, Sally's with Wufei and he would send her back A.S.A.P. she's not with Mrs. Darilan, Noin's already tried there. She's not with Lady Une or Dorothy either."   
"What about Hilde Schbeiker?" Trowa supplied. Quatre looked up at him and his eyes sparked.   
"That's it! It's the one place no one would think her to be and Hilde's going through the same thing! We must get there now!" Quatre cried and jumped up.   
"Should we tell Noin?"   
"No, all I want to do is talk to Relena and see why she's doing this and then I'll decide weather or not to tell Noin," Quatre replied. "We have to get going now!"   
* * * *  
Hilde and Relena were walking back from the store, each carrying a bag when Hilde stopped and looked at her house.   
"What?" Relena asked and turned to the house and saw Quatre Raberba Winner standing there watching and waiting for them. The thought of making a mad dash crossed her mind she almost did it too. Her feet shifted and Hilde saw it.   
"Be strong, Relena. We'll leave if he tells anyone," Hilde said. Relena reluctantly nodded. Once they reached Hilde's driveway they were face to face with Quatre. "What do you want, Quatre?" Hilde said calmly.   
"I would like to speak with Relena," Quatre replied.   
"I don't think she wants to speak to you," Hilde stated sternly. Quatre looked down at Relena with his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes could do things to her that she could never explain.   
"Please Relena, may I speak with you?" Quatre asked looking deep into Relena's eyes. "I'm not going to tell anyone where you are." Relena looked up at Hilde. Hilde sighed and turned her eyes away.   
"Alright, but can we please go inside? This bag is getting heavy," Relena said and followed Hilde up to the door. Hilde shifted the bag on to her left arm and pulled out her key. She stuck it in the door and twisted to the right. The door made a snapping sound. Hilde pulled the key out and opened the door. She stepped in followed by Relena and Quatre. Relena and Hilde sat the bags on the table.   
"Relena, go into your room and speak to him. I will put these up," Hilde smiled.   
"Thank you, Hilde. You are wonderful," Relena replied and led Quatre to her room. She opened the door and went in. she allowed him to pass and then she shut the door. "Now Quatre, what do you need?" She asked.   
"I want to know why you left. Is something wrong or is it just Heero and Duo?" Quatre asked.   
"Well, yes and no. I do admit that I am here to get my mind off of Heero and hopefully find someone new, but I also have other personal reasons as well," Relena replied.   
"Why must you go searching here? There are plenty of men back on Earth who would be more than happy to..." Quatre trailed off because Relena was shaking her head.   
"No, Quatre. You see out here they do not know how rich I am or where I rank. They'll know me for me and not my image... Like Heero thought," Relena sighed.   
"Alright Relena. That's all I need to know," Quatre smiled. Relena took Quatre's hand.   
"Quatre," She said and looked deep into his eyes. "I need to know if you are going to tell anyone about me." Quatre thought for a moment.   
"No, no I'm not. Not even Trowa," Quatre replied. "But I do have something for you." He took her hand and flipped it over and reached into his pocket with the other hand. "Here," He stuck a card in her hand. "This is for anything you need. Don't feel any dept to me at all. Use it when ever you need it," Quatre said. He folded her fingers over the plastic and let go of her hand. He walked past her and opened the door. "Good bye, Relena," Quatre said and shut the door. He passed Hilde and stopped. "Hilde, I gave Relena a gift that is to you too. I want you both to use it. And don't worry. I will not tell anyone about her being here. Don't worry," Quatre said and smiled. "Good bye, Hilde. Take good care of her." He walked out of the house and out of Relena's life for the moment. "I do hope Relena told me everything. I hope there isn't something worse going on… like Relena being pregnant."   
* * * *  
Relena looked down at the card in her hand. It was a credit card. She sighed. She didn't want to take Quatre's money. She would talk to Hilde and let her use it if they needed it. For now Relena just wanted to live without the hassle of being a Princess or rejected by the only one she loved. All she wanted to be right now was a mother and a friend to Hilde.   



	3. My Baby III

My Baby  
Chapter Three  
By Moony  
*Six months later*  
Relena pulled herself out of a chair. She felt like a blimp and the kid wasn't even done growing yet. Hilde was just as big. Relena had a sudden urge for cheese covered grapes. She went into the kitchen and got some grapes out of the refrigerator. Now when Relena and Hilde went to the grocery store they bought everything they could because they never knew what they would want. She grabbed some cheese and put it in a bowl, then into the microwave once it was done she pulled it out and headed back to her seat with a bowl full of grapes and a bowl full of melted cheese. When Hilde saw it she was disgusted.   
"How can you eat that?" Hilde asked. Relena dunked a grape in the cheese. "Like this," She smiled and popped the grape in her mouth. Hilde looked mortified. Relena ate another. After watching Relena do this Hilde decided it didn't look that bad. She grabbed one of the grapes and dunked it. She closed her eyes and popped it into her mouth. It really wasn't that bad. She smiled at Relena. Relena's hair looked beautiful now that she had cut it to her shoulders.   
"We've lost it," Hilde laughed.   
"All well. I'm happy. My kid's happy," Relena patted her belly. "And our secret is safe." Hilde smiled.   
"Yeah, but don't you kinda wish they did know?" Hilde asked. Relena grew solemn.   
"All the time," She whispered. "But, I don't know what they would do. Would they take them or worse yet ignore them and ruin the child's life knowing that it was rejected by its father?"   
"Yeah," Hilde sighed. "I don't know which is worse. Carrying this kid around or in three months popping it out!" Relena giggled.   
"I guess we'll see in three months," Relena laughed, but the laugh was cut off by a sudden kick from her baby. "Oh," Relena moaned and grabbed her stomach.   
"Are you okay?" Hilde asked.   
"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Relena replied. "The kid's just as restless as Heero. Can't stay in one place too long." "Mine likes to joke around. Kick me for the fun of it," Hilde laughed. "I'm glad I didn't let the doctor tell me what my baby is. I like the whole unisex thing in my room now."   
"I like knowing I have a boy in me. Then I'll know what to expect from him when I delivering him. I know it's going to be hell!" Relena said. Hilde started laughing. "But what I'm more worried about is the child looking just like Heero. I don't know if I could bear it or not. I don't know if it would be comforting or disturbing. I will just have to see."   
"Yes, I hope if it is a boy it doesn't look Duo because then he'll wonder why the kid looks like him," Hilde said.   
"Well, would we see them again any ways?" Relena commented.   
"True, but Quatre or Noin would wonder," Hilde said. "Will you be leaving when the baby's born?"   
"I don't know. But if I do you are welcomed to join me."   
"I don't know," Hilde sighed. "We'll just have to wait until then..."   
*Two more months pass*  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand carrying this kid!" Hilde cried and slowly sat on the couch. Relena was at the doctor's office. She was to be expected any day now. She was about a month ahead of Hilde. Right after Hilde had gotten comfortable the doorbell rang. "It never fails," Hilde sighed. She pushed herself up and headed to the door. She opened it and her mouth dropped. Duo looked down at Hilde's stomach.   
"Oh God Hilde what have you been doing?" He shouted.   
"Duo!" Hilde cried. She looked a little past him and saw Heero. "Heero! What the hell are you two doing here?"   
"That's a nice welcome," Heero said and looked at Hilde's stomach.   
"Are you pregnant?" Duo asked.   
"No, Duo. I just have a big balloon under my shirt!" Hilde replied.   
"Oh, Good for a minute there I thought..." Duo smiled. Hilde looked at him horrified.   
"Duo she was kidding," Heero told him. Duo's eye widened. Hilde rolled hers.   
"What do you want?" she asked. She didn't want them there when Relena got back. The truth would be out then.   
"We're looking for Relena," Heero said.   
"Relena? She's missing?" Hilde said playing innocent. "I didn't know." Heero looked at her suspiciously.   
"Trowa told me Quatre came over here and told you about eight months ago," Heero stated. Hilde's mind raced.   
"Well, I thought they had found her already," Hilde supplied. Heero kept his gauze. Hilde started to sweat. She was getting very nervous. She knew Heero didn't believe her.   
Relena forced herself to walk the next steps to her home. She turned the corner and saw an unknown car in the driveway. She saw Hilde speaking to, was that Heero and Duo? 'Oh God,' Relena thought. She turned around and her child kicked her hard. "No, no, no, not now," she whispered. It kicked again, or was it really kicking? It felt more like cramping. It had been going on all day. She hadn't told the doctor because she thought it was nothing, but now it was getting worse and coming sooner. 'Oh, no,' Relena thought 'I'm in labor. I have to get to Hilde. I don't care anymore. I'll deal with Heero later,' Relena thought. She walked on and turned up the driveway holding her stomach. Duo turned around and saw her. Hilde saw her too. Heero turned around and the look on his face was priceless. Relena tried not to smile. She was lucky and she didn't. She walked up.   
"What the hell's going on here?" Duo asked. "Both of you are pregnant!"   
"Not for long, Duo. I'm in labor," Relena said. "Now get out of my way." She pushed Heero and Duo to each side of her. Hilde stepped aside.   
"Do you want me to call the doctor? He said he would come here for the birth," Hilde asked as she followed Relena into the house.   
"I don't know. I mean I'm just in the first stages. There's no point in wasting his time," Relena said and sat down in a chair.   
"I'll get you something to drink. Remember we're supposed to stay as hydrated as possible," Hilde noted. She turned and almost bumped into Heero. "Watch it!" Heero stepped aside. He walked up to Relena.   
"How?" he asked. She had her eyes closed until then. She looked up at him.   
"You tell me. You're the one who should remember," She replied. His eyes widened.   
"What's she talking about?" Duo asked.   
"Get lost, Duo," Heero replied.   
"But..." Duo begged. Heero turned around and grabbed him by the collar.   
"Go," Heero said again. He let go of Duo. Duo looked angry and hurt.   
"Fine! I'll just go and see why Hilde's pregnant," Duo replied with a snort. Heero walked over to the other side of Relena and sat down beside her.   
"What do you mean I should remember?" He asked.   
"Do you not? I guess I'm hallucinating this kid inside of me and waking up after spending the night with you naked in bed with you gone," Relena replied. Heero gasped so lightly that only Relena could hear him. She groaned. There went the cramps again.   
"Do you mean that kid is?" Heero asked.   
"Yes," Relena groaned and gripped her stomach. "I have to do something." She stood up just as Hilde was walking in with a big bottle of water with Duo behind her questioning her about who the father was. She handed it to Relena.   
"Drink all of that," She ordered. Relena took the bottled and gulped down a little. Heero was standing up beside Relena.   
"We need to talk now," Heero whispered. Relena looked at him and sighed.   
"Then lets go on a walk. The doctor said it was good to walk around in the first stages," Relena said and headed to the door. Heero followed her and opened the door for her.   
"Are you sure? Shouldn't you rest?" he asked.   
"Why should you care?" she asked and stepped out side.   
"Well, it is my child," Heero said and shut the door. Relena stopped and looked at him.   
"No, It's my child," Relena said. Heero glared at Relena. She turned away from him and began walking. Heero followed her.   
"Is that why you left?"   
"Partly," Relena replied.   
"What was the other part?" Heero asked.   
"You and Duo. I was out here looking for someone to take your place," Relena sighed.   
"Take my place?"   
"Heero, You know I loved you and maybe I still do, but I understand that you don't and I think I need to move on and find something else," Relena said. Heero stopped walking. Relena turned around and looked at him.   
"Relena," he whispered. "I left because I didn't want to hurt you anymore."   
Relena gave a weak laugh, "Well, Heero Yuy, that was a mission you failed at. You made it worse and now this child is going to grow up without a father, unless you can finally become a man and take responsibility for the things that matter. Heero the war's been over for six years. Why can't you just move on?" Heero clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white. How did she always say things that struck him to the core like that?   
"Relena..." Heero said through clenched teeth.   
"Please Heero, spare me with how wonderful I am and that you are nothing to me and that's why you left. I am just as low as you are if not lower. I'm a fool. I chased after you for years telling you how much I cared when I knew you didn't, hoping that you would change your mind. At least you know when to stop and give up. You had to leave to get away from me. We even slept together and we don't remember it and now there's a child going to be born in less than a day and I don't know what to do. I think you should just leave. Leave this problem to me and go on living with Duo and be content in your own little world," Relena said. Before she was done tears were running down her face.   
"No," Heero replied. "I'm not going to desert my child. I grew up without parents and I will not allow this child to go through anything like I did." Heero brushed the tears from Relena's face. "And I'm not going to leave you either."   
"I think you're a little late," Relena whispered. "How are you going to do this with Duo?" Heero remained silent. Relena cramped again. She groaned and grabbed her stomach.   
"Relena?" Heero said concerned and touched her shoulder. She pulled her shoulder away from his touch.   
"They're getting worse. I'm going inside," Relena said and turned back to the house. 'Oh how am I going to get through this?' she thought. She walked all the way inside the house.   
Heero remained outside. He had a lot to think about. Those feelings he'd been fighting for so long. A love for something that was half of him. He didn't want to love. It would only be trouble, but love always found a way to get him in its hooks. He had run from Relena because he was falling in love with her, but he didn't think he could run away from his own child.   
Hilde was becoming very annoyed with Duo's persistence.   
"Hilde who the hell is the father? Why won't you tell me?" Duo cried. Hilde pushed by him. "Hilde!" She turned and looked at him.   
"Why? Why is it so important for you to know? Do you think it could be you?" Hilde finally said after Duo had repeated himself what seemed like fifty times. Duo looked at her nervously.   
"I don't know," he admitted. "I didn't know if you remembered that one night we had together..." Hilde looked at him with wide shocked eyes.   
"I didn't think you remembered!" Hilde cried.   
"Is it true then? Is that my kid?" Duo whispered and stepped closer to Hilde.   
"No, it's not! I would never have your child if you were the last man on earth!" Hilde cried and headed to her room. Duo followed her. He ended up with the door in his face.   
"Hilde! Are you lying again? Hilde!" he yelled beating on the door. He stopped and heard Hilde crying inside. "Hilde, What's wrong? Hilde, Why won't you talk to me?"   
"Because she's hurting. Just leave her alone," a voice said behind Duo. He jumped, surprised and turned around. There stood Relena with tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her hurt.   
"But why?" he whispered.   
"Don't worry about that," Relena said and took Duo's arm. "Just let her cry." Relena led Duo back into the front room. "I will need to call the doctor soon," she whispered and sat down in a chair.   
"Relena, What's going on with you and Heero?" Duo asked and sat down.   
"Duo, I'm having his child," Relena sighed. Duo fell off the couch.   
"What?" He cried. Relena looked down at her hands.   
"Please Duo. I don't want to talk about it. Will you please call my doctor? The number is on the refrigerator. I'm afraid I'll need him soon." Another cramp came, but this time it was much more painful. "Hurry."   
"All right," Duo said without questing her. This day was just too confusing and now Relena was going to have a kid right here.   



	4. My Baby IV

My Baby  
Chapter 4  
By Moony  
Hilde came out of her room only to go into Relena's where she and the doctor were. Heero hadn't returned, so Duo was left sitting alone in the living room trying to figure out what was going on and how he felt about Heero and Hilde. He heard Relena cry something. She seemed to be screaming more and more. He couldn't believe Heero had done that to her, but what scared him more was if he was the one that was going to cause Hilde to do the same thing. Duo sat on the couch with his hands folded together and resting his elbows on his knees. He had his chin cradled in the basket his hands had made. What was this going to be like with Heero having a child? Duo wondered if Heero was going to take any responsibility at all. Duo promised himself it that baby of Hilde's was his that he would do everything he could to be in its life and in Hilde's too. He never did understand why he ran from her and not from Heero. Maybe it was really commitment he was running from. With Heero he'd be able to leave when he wanted to, but with Hilde that wasn't something that could be done. Now though, it was different. Hilde was having a baby and it could be his. It was so odd how a child could make a man feel completely different about the world. He heard another cry from Relena. He was worried now. Where was Heero?   
'That woman in there is suffering excruciating pain trying to get Heero's child into this world and where's Heero? Out some where doing something stupid,' Duo thought. 'How could I have ever had feelings for him? How could Relena have feelings for him?' Just as Duo finished that thought the front door opened. He looked up and saw a torn man in front of him.   
"Heero?" Duo asked and stood up. Heero looked as if he had aged twenty years. There was another cry from Relena's room. Heero looked up at the sound. His eyes were sparked with fear.   
"Where is she?" He asked and kept his eyes on the origin of the sound.   
"She's in there with the doctor ... and Hilde," Duo replied. Heero looked as if he was about to bolt into the room, but Duo touched Heero's arm. Heero finally looked at him. "We need to talk." Heero looked away from him. Relena cried from the room. Heero's face creased into a deep painful look.   
"Relena," he whispered. He pulled gracefully out of Duo's grip and headed to the back bedroom. He knocked on the door and winced as Relena gave out another horrifying scream. Hilde opened the door just an inch to see Heero.   
"What do you want?" She whispered.   
"I need to see her," Heero replied.   
"She doesn't need anymore pain right now," Hilde said sternly and began to shut the door, but Heero, with his cat like skills, threw his arm between the crack in the door. Hilde pushed harder on his arm, but Heero was used to pain and with the other hand he pushed the door open. He did it slowly and gently, so not to hurt Hilde, knowing she was pregnant the opening in the door was just enough for him to get through. He ran in and saw a horrifying sight. Relena was sweating and crying. Her hair was tangled her knees in the air with her legs apart with the doctor in between them. Heero felt like throwing up. He turned back to the door, but stopped when he heard a voice.   
"Heero," Relena panted. "Heero, please come here." Heero turned back and tried to ignore the sight at the lower part of the bed and walked up to the head of the bed and Relena's face. She put her hand out to him. "Hold my hand," she whispered. That seemed easy enough. Heero took her hand. Even now, it was soft and silky. He rubbed her fingers with his thumb and kept his eyes on her face. He squatted down beside the bed.   
"Relena I need you to push," the doctor informed. Heero tired to keep his eyes narrowed at Relena's face as she leaned up and gave it all she had.   
"Relena, remember what we learned about breathing?" Hilde asked and came to the other side of the bed. "Now it's time to use it." Heero watched as Hilde led Relena in some breathing exercises. How could this be happening? Was that really his child trying to leave Relena now? Relena was doing her exercises as she turned her head and looked at Heero. She saw he was worried and in deep thought.   
"Heero," Relena smiled. "Stop worrying, darling. Everything will be alright." Heero jutted up and looked at her. She called him ... darling? He sighed and kept looking at her face. Her eyes suddenly got big and her grip on his hand tighter.   
"Relena Darilan, push with all your might!" the doctor cried. Relena pushed and screamed at the same time as she felt her child coming out of her. The pain was excruciating. She squeezed Heero's hand tighter. Heero was trying his best not to try and get out of that woman's grip, but it was really hurting and so were his ears. He didn't know she could scream like that. Heero could still hear the doctor screaming "Push," over her screams though, and then suddenly both voices were muffled by a tiny baby's cries. The doctor pulled a sticky gooey little baby for Relena to see. Relena started crying and laughing. Heero looked at the child and was amazed. Was that really his? Did he make that beautiful thing?   
"Relena," the doctor smiled. "This is your son."   
"Who was he?" the doctor asked Hilde in the front room in front of a very confused and worried Duo.   
"That's the baby's father," Hilde replied and glanced at Duo. This was going to take a lot of courage. "And this," She motioned to Duo, "Is my baby's father." The doctor looked over Duo.   
"Were have you been?" the doctor asked. Duo looked at him for a moment.   
"In Stupidvill," Duo replied and looked down. "And not where I should have been all along." The doctor nodded and read very well between the lines. He touched Hilde's shoulder.   
"If anything happens with your child you call me right away."   
"I will," Hilde smiled. "Good bye." Hilde opened the door and let the doctor out. She shut the door and turned around to see Duo staring at her.   
"Hilde," Duo started and stood up.   
"Don't," Hilde said and put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."   
"No, you will hear it," Duo said strongly and walked up to her. Hilde looked into Duo's eyes. "I was an idiot. I didn't know what I wanted when it was right in front of me and it took a really big mistake and a lot of pain on your part for me to see it and now I do, but I'm not sure if you want me any more, but even if you don't. I'm so sorry for everything I put you though. I really don't want this child to grow up with one parent for a week and another on the weekend." Hilde just looked at him for a moment then turned away.   
"Neither do I, but how can I be sure you'll stay? I thought you would after our night, but two days later you ran off and now you come back begging for forgiveness. I don't think I can handle that all through my life," Hilde said as her eyes became watery.   
"Hilde," Duo said and put two of his fingers under her chin, forcing Hilde to look at him. "I promise you that I will never leave you again. He runs... he hides... he does everything, but he never lies...Duo Maxwell." Hilde smiled a little as a tear ran down her cheek. Duo wiped it off her face. "No more need for those." He bent down and kissed her. At that moment Duo knew he had finally done something right.   
* * * *  
Heero lied in the darkness with Relena and their son. Relena was resting her head on Heero's shoulder and the baby lied in between the two. Heero gently combed through Relena's hair and watched his son as the moon light from the window lit up the sleeping child's face. Relena was exsosted and had been sleeping for a while. Heero didn't understand Relena. He didn't know how she could be so very forgiving. Heero knew what had to be done next. He smiled in the dark. How could he have misjudged his feelings. He had loved Relena since the first time he saw her and it took her missurie for him to realize it. What a fool he was and yet this woman, through it all, kept on loving him and was so very forgiving.   
"I love you," Heero whispered as he nussled his face in Relena's hair. "And I love you too." Heero ran his hand over his son's sleeping face. "I'll protect you with my life and I will never leave you ever again."   
The End  



End file.
